justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Titanium
|artist = ft. |year = 2011 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = to to |gc = |pictos= 151 |lc = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |nogm = 3}} "Titanium" by ft. is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a futuristic girl with short blue hair. She is first seen wearing a bright pink and white patent suit and wedges. The patent parts are visible on her arms, pelvis, rear, and legs. When the chorus starts, the girl's suit turns light and dark blue, and soon dons metal armor. Shortly afterwards, she dons a shiny metal helmet, a pink shoulder plate on her right shoulder, and pink plates on the ankles of her shoes. Background The background starts as a simple white background, eventually evolving to show blue circuitry and pink lines connected to the coach. During the chorus, the background becomes a complex and dynamic futuristic landscape populated by flashing circuitry and rays of light. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: With your right and left hands up and out, respectively, move both of your hands forwards and backwards quickly. 0000013e.png|All Gold Moves TitaniumIG.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Titanium ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest maps: * New Heroines Trivia *This is the second collaboration between David Guetta and Sia in the series after She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). **This is also the third song by both David Guetta and Sia in the series after Hey Mama and Cheap Thrills, ''respectively. ***It is followed by [[The Greatest|''The Greatest]].'' **However, this is the fifth song David Guetta's in the ''Just Dance franchise, after Everything Wonderful and Nothing Really Matters in The Black Eyed Peas Experience. *''Titanium'' was confirmed by Ubisoft during E3, but information about it was removed later. ** It was also later mentioned on the cover of the game which was shown in a number of videos, and its lyrics were mentioned in the Just Dance 2017’s ESRB rating. *This song's lyrics "Machine gun firing at the ones who run" are a part of the "Mild Lyrics" of the game. http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=34597&Title=Just+Dance+2017 *The game uses the radio edit of the song, which is 35 seconds shorter than the original. *Originally, Titanium was meant to have an alternate trio routine, but it was removed for unknown reasons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSmDURhLKP8 Gallery Titaniumsqu.png|''Titanium'' IMG_0712.JPG|''Titanium'' on the menu 0000013c.png| cover IMG_0834.JPG|Coach selection screen TitaniumAva.png|Avatar titaniumbts1.png|Behind the scenes Titanium_Original_E3_Proof.png|Original E3 leak Just_Dance_2017_ESRB_Wii.jpg|ESRB proof JD2017preorderPS4Avatar.jpeg titanium alt beta.png|Beta Alternate jd2017 left 7.png|The coach appearing on the 7 days left banner by Just Dance Danmark on Instagram TitaniumBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes b7ec9d44800455.581ee2bad2686.jpg|Beta Alternate costume design 1 fb49ec44800455.581ee2bad2d32.jpg|Beta Alternate costume design 2 60bf3c44800455.581ee2bad3381.jpg|Beta Alternate costume design 3 fb5cca44800455.581fffd4e1aac.jpg|Beta Alternate costume design 4 Videos David Guetta - Titanium ft. Sia (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 - Titanium Just Dance 2017 - Titanium - Alternative Prewiew References Site Navigation es:Titanium Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Trios Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017